Saviour
by PunchABaby
Summary: Julia Chang enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 in order to recover her reforestation data. On the way, she realizes that not only the land needs her help, and she finds herself heeding his call for help.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters used in this story, Namco does! Go Namco!

Harrow all, this is my first fanfiction I've EVER written, so I'm expecting good critique, not flames! :)

This story is based on the Jin and Julia pairing from the Tekken series (if you hate this pairing for some biased reason there's a red cross at the corner of your screen, click that or click on the back button).

Sorry for any grammatical issues, also my english is based on the European style of english (e.g. favor would be spelt favour and so on). Please correct me if I make any typos. :)

Anyway I hope you enjoy this piece of writing, I want to portray Jin and Julia as closely as I can to their actual Tekken profiles. This story is based during the Tekken 5 timeline, moving on to Tekken 6. (Which BTW is awesome! I have it for my Xbox, you should get it).

BTW I'm using the " " indentions for the character's speech and the ' ' marks for their thoughts. Nvm I just figured out how to make things italic, thoughts are in italic!

* * *

**Saviour**

She stood at the edge of a precipice surrounded by a sea of verdant plants. Rays of light from the Sun made its way through the canopy of green and reflected off her long mahogany coloured hair that reached the top of her waist. Brown cowboy-style boots covered her feet, a short light blue denim skirt hugged her waist with a brown belt to compliment it, and a brown sleeveless vest over a green singlet which revealed her well toned abdomen.

She lifted her hand that was shielding her eyes, and let the light shine into her chocolate eyes. She sported her signature headband with 2 protruding eagle feathers. The young woman, Julia Chang took a deep breath then released it, a gush of wind escaping her lungs. The sensation was ever-so calming. "This place is beautiful" she said aloud while smiling. Her eyes hovered at the wonderful sight of nature all around her.

"I'll do my best to save this land." she vowed while bending over, admiring the beautiful crimson flowers closest to her.

The dream ended abruptly as the sound of an alarm clock rung through her ears. Julia groaned and lifted a hand to rub her eyes. She stopped the horror that was emitting the awful high-pitched ringing before letting out a sigh.

"Another day of research, I wish I had recovered that reforestation data..." she gazed down at her hands as her eye-brows knitted together in frustration. Day after day of work since the King of Iron First Tournament 4, she would hit a dead end in her research.

"_The data..._" she silently reminisced. The data she was searching for was the key to restoring her home-land, it was lost several months ago.

Julia completed her daily routines; taking a shower, having breakfast and getting changed for work. It had been a month since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and she had been unsuccessful in her mission during completion of the tournament.

She was eating her breakfast of fried bacon strips and poached eggs when she decided to pick up the remote for the TV and flick through the channels.

"There's nearly never anything good on" she mumbled. Sighing, she turned around in her seat and picked up the letters she had obtained from her letter box. She lazily scanned her eyes across the envelopes quickly, until one written in a foreign language piqued her interest.

'_Junk mail?_' she wondered and raised a brown eyebrow while chewing on a shred of bacon. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

Her eyes widened as a wave of hope rushed through her. Her natural reflexes made her stand up while looking at the letter in awe.

"Another tournament is being held!" she exclaimed, "Maybe I can recover the lost data and save my home!".

She took a deep breath as thoughts and images of the land flashed through her mind.

"Mother won't mind if I enter again," she smiled hopefully, '_I'm sure they can continue with a bit of research without me_'.

After 5 minutes of thought arguing against the pros and cons of the tournament, she bolted towards her room to pack for the long journey ahead of her.

A low rumbling emanated from her stomach. She looked down at its cry in disbelief, "But I already had 3 eggs!", she decided to ignore it and refused to gain weight before the tournament. A few minutes later she arrived back at her breakfast plate, stuffed the remainder of the eggs into her mouth before rushing off to complete her packing.

After a day of traveling, Julia finally arrived at her destination exhausted; Japan, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 would take place here in the bustling and growing city.

Stepping out into the streets of Tokyo, Julia tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear and breathed in the smell. Her nose scrunched up slightly and her hand waved at the air in front of her face.

'_So much pollution in the air_,' she sighed.

She was familiar with the foreign Japanese language since she had entered previous tournaments that were all held here too. She scanned the street signs and despite the jet-lag she swiftly headed towards the Fighter's Hotel; which housed the competitors for the duration of the tournament.

She arrived at a ridiculously large hotel, which spanned several floors above ground level. It's exterior was covered with a one-toned carbon coloured finish, the entrance doors were made out of glass trimmed with a shiny silver frame. It looked almost menacing but elegant at the same time.

_'Mishima's certainly have good taste in architectural designing'_ she thought, '_Wait! I wonder who's actually hosting this tournament?' _she rummaged through her backpack and pulled the letter out with haste. '_There's no name on the letter...' _she thought disappointed, then suddenly felt suspicious.

_'Whoever is hosting this tournament, it's not Heihachi' _she concentrated hard on remembering what she heard about the incident at Hon-Maru. Jin Kazama had defeated Kazuya and Heihachi, and apparently an explosion set by G Corporation had killed Heihachi.

* * *

_'Jin Kazama_...' she thought. She had been in a daze that made her oblivious to her surroundings, walking slowly until she accidently bumped into a wall.

At least, she thought it was a wall.

'_I'm being too careless, I shouldn't daydream like that, especially not here'_ Julia rubbed her head before looking into the supposed wall she had walked into.

A pair of dark chocolate eyes stared back at her, Julia gasped in shock as she took a step back and almost fell onto the concrete ground.

He reached his arm out and grabbed her arm to stop her from falling over. She looked up at him with a look of confusion plastered all over her face. He was wearing a blue hooded jacket with matching track pants decorated by a yellow-flame pattern, despite the hood, she clearly recognized his face and this was the first time she had ever been in close contact with him.

'_He's even more handsome up-close' _she thought looking at his well shaped face with a few black bangs over his eyes. Silence passed for some seconds until he opened his mouth to speak (he was still holding Julia's arm).

"You should be more careful around here" he said in an annoyed tone of voice releasing his grip on her arm. Julia snapped out of her trance and took a wide step away from him.

"I'm sorry..." she started to mumble and she looked down in embarrassment. '_Such unorthodox behaviour, I need to concentrate'_ she scolded herself silently.

He sighed then nodded, then continued to turn away and saunter into the hotel.

'_Out of all the people I had to run into Jin Kazama'_ Julia thought vehemently. He was in his usual stoic demeanour, _but he's not as cold as he seems_. She added.

* * *

Julia straightened her denim skirt and made sure a single hair in her ponytail wasn't out of place before heading into the Hotel with her baggage.

_I hope not it's not crowded,_ she thought. She didn't really like the attention she received, or the warning glares of the contestants whenever they saw her. Not that she was intimidated by them, of course.

At the reception area, she spotted some familiar faces she had seen during the previous tournament. Some of the people noticed the new arrival, eyes flickered in her direction, recognizing her as Julia Chang. She noticed the beautiful blond Caucasian woman wearing a yellow jump-suit with matching heels standing near the desk. _'Looking sexy, as usual_...'

"Julia Chang," Nina smirked.

"It's good to see a friendly face" Julia returned with a smile. She wasn't exactly friends with Nina, but she certainly counted her as an acquaintance through their time seeing each other in previous tournaments. '_I hope I don't fight her_' Julia secretly chuckled. '_If I do, I'm grateful that I'm a girl_' she thought remembering the earsplitting cry Marshall Law had emitted as Nina ended the match with a kick to his jewels. It would make even Jinpachi shed a tear for the mans pain.

"... she always mentions the F word!" she heard a loud, male voice exclaim from the other side of the room.

"Every god-damn sentence, I swear it's about the F word!" the voice said again.

"The F word? You mean fu-" a deep and smooth voice with a heavy British accent started to reply.

Julia braced herself for the word that was about to be echoed in the lobby when the British voice was interrupted.

"NO! I mean 'future', you know! Girls are always talking about our 'futures' like we're going to get married!"

The Julia's lip curled in amusement and she turned around to look at the two young men ranting in the corner. Rather, the red haired one was ranting while the blond was scratching his head in confusion. '_Hwoarang and Steve, that's Nina's son..._' Julia thought. As if on cue, Nina's mouth set into a straight line, she turned around to leave.

Julia watched her leave then stood there for a few minutes debating on whether or not to greet Hwoarang and Steve. Hwoarang's handsome face calmed down as he spotted Julia out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a wink and she smiled nervously. Steve turned to see what Hwoarang was smiling about and gave Julia a friendly smile and wave. She turned around and retired to her room as the fatigue won over. The encounter with Jin kept replaying in her mind and she shook her head to rid herself of it.

'_Stop it Julia, he's a Mishima'._

"Good to see the ladies are still pretty and young, ain't I right?" Steve mused as Julia disappeared into the elevator.

Hwoarang nodded, "Yeah, at least none of them are as old as Wang, imagine that!"

"Or looks like Feng!"

These thoughts made Hwoarang and Steve wince and shiver.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's the end of my first chapter! Sorry I didn't really write much, but I intend to make all my chapters quite long. I don't want to reveal too much in this first chapter. :) Wanted to quickly place Julia in the tournament so she could meet Jin ASAP. :) BTW sorry for the spacing, I've tried to do double spaces between paragraphs but it won't work. .


End file.
